Fixing My Heart
by MntlLoner101
Summary: All Human. Jake hurts Bella mentally and physically. Bella is rushed to the hospital and she meets Edward, Alice's brother. They slowly drift together while Bella's heart starts to mend. Rated M for language and dark topics.
1. Face Down

**A.N: Song for this chapter is Face Down by: Red Jumpsuits Apparatus **

I shook violently and sobbed while he left. Every part of my body was aching and even breathing hurt.

I screamed loudly and closed my eyes. _Someone help please_, I begged in my mind. My bare body started to get numb and my vision started to blacken. I screamed one more time before unconsciousness took over my mind.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

My eyes fluttered opened to a loud beeping sound. I opened my eyes and started panicking.

_Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep._

"What the hell?!" I screamed. I was instantly silenced by a hand over my mouth.

I looked up and screamed again but it was muffled by the persons hand again. In front of me was a tall man with bronze hair and smoldering, green eyes wearing white.

He removed his hand and put it on my shoulder.

"Don't fucking touch me!" I screamed when images of _him _filled my mind.

"Please keep it down Mrs. Black." He said sending shocks through me filled with more images.

"It's Ms. Swan! Not Mrs.-fucking-Black!" I screamed in his face.

"Please Ms. Swan keep it down. You are going to disturb the other patients." He said quietly.

"What the hell am I doing here?" I asked quieter.

"You were found by Alice Cullen who was jogging and found you unconscious in a shack naked and bruised. She heard you screaming and she drove you here." He said simply. "I'm Dr. Cullen by the way." He said holding out his hand.

I cringed back and started sobbing again. "Please don't touch me." I whispered. "Don't."

"Would you like me to get Alice for you? She has been waiting for you to wake up."

"Am I supposed to know her or something?" I asked in a low voice.

He chuckled which made me cringe reminding me of _him_. "She is my sister. She is very nice and very full of energy." He said. "I will also get a female doctor. I didn't realize I would be this much of a trouble."

I started trembling slightly and I closed my eyes. Images of Jacob filled my mind again. Sobs rumbled through me again and I heard Dr. Cullen's light footsteps exit the room.

I opened my eyes and realized I was at the hospital and there was a fucking IV in my arm. I cringed and grabbed it. I was about to pull it out but a hand stopped me.

"What the hell?" I asked looking up.

There in front of me was a small girl with short, black hair spiked in all directions. She had on a jogging suit that was a bright pink color and sunglasses where placed on her head.

"Hi! I'm Alice. I'm Edward's sister! You probably shouldn't take that out, you lost a lot of blood. I know you don't know me, but I saved your life. Plus I decided my friend Rosalie and I are going to kill that fucking bastard." She said in a rush, "Oh my gosh! You would love Rose! She is drop dead gorgeous, but she is really nice."

I looked at her confused. "Hi…?"

She looked at me and tears started to fill her eyes. She swooped down and put her arms around me but I didn't cringe. I needed a hug right now. The only problem is I don't even know who she was.

She pulled back and sniffed wiping the tears from her eyes. "Rose knows what you have been through. That happened to her too when she was in Middle School. I was her best friend and our Drama teacher was desperate because his wife just got a divorce with him, so he decided he was going to have some fun while he was single. He locked the doors to the theatre and raped her. She almost died because she hit her head on one of the chairs and her head cracked. The janitor found her when she was supposed to meet me outside the school but she wasn't there so I told the Janitor to help me find her."

A light knock on the door interrupted her and Dr. Cullen and a gorgeous blond walked through the door.

"This is Rosalie." Dr. Cullen said gesturing to the blond, "There are no female doctors open right now so she is going to help me. She is in Medical school so don't be worried." He said flashing me a crooked smile.

After an hour of check outs and what not they let me go.

I have to go to therapy every Wednesdays for 3 months or longer.

Jacob is no where to be seen and my life totally sucks.

I sighed and changed into my pajamas that Alice picked up for me along with a whole new wardrobe.

I took off my wedding ring and cried.

I observed how the diamonds sparkle and how Jacob had said to me one night. "Every one of those diamonds represents a reason I love you with all my heart." He made me cry when he told me that there where over a million. They had crushed 100 diamonds to make a million and that's what it was made of, diamonds.

I screamed and threw it out the window into the busy streets of Seattle.

I climbed into my new bed in my new apartment in Seattle. I am only a couple blocks away from Alice and Rosalie now and Esme, Alice's mom, is going to add a room and bathroom to it for me.

I cried my self to sleep that night. The last time I would ever rely on Jacob has passed. It passed when he took me to that fucking shack and raped me. It passed when he abused me after our wedding. I was too stupid to realize it was going to get worse. It seemed to increase enough for him to rape me and rip my heart at the same time he was tearing me apart in every way possible.

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect. Ripple effects didn't seem that bad until now.


	2. Damage

**A.N: Song for this chapter is Damage by: Chris Brown**

"Bella! Wakey wakey! It's time for family fun time!" Alice yelled jumping on my bed.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!! I AM DREAMING HERE!!" Rosalie screamed from the other room.

"I agree." I said before closing my eyes and rolling back over.

"Come on Bella! Esme, Carlisle, and Edward are going to meet us at Olive Garden in 2 hours! Get up!"

"FINE!" I screamed, "Give me five minutes!"

"Yay!" she yelled closing the door behind her.

I sighed. It has been 4 months since the incident, 3 months of therapy helped and so did living with Rosalie and Alice.

Rosalie is a car mechanic/ Medical assistant for Edward now. She is always home when we are and she is one of my best friends now. Alice is Alice. She is pushy and her and Rose like to torture me as Bella Barbie when they are bored. She is a fashion designer and very sweet.

Edward is HAWT!!! Damn. He was that bronze haired doctor from the hospital and he is Alice's brother. He is a musician and a doctor. We all hang out on the weekends and go to clubs. Esme and Carlisle are Edward and Alice's adoptive parents and they are my own parents by the looks of it.

My parents Charlie and Renee are dead. They were in a car accident a month after the incident and Edward, Rose, and Alice where there for me the entire time.

I quickly got dressed and fixed my hair. After that Alice did my makeup and we were off.

We drove to Olive Garden in a rush with Chris Brown blasting through the speakers.

We pulled up to the parking lot to see Edward's shiny Volvo parked while he leaned against it talking to some guy. We passed by him and he looked mad. I got worried.

Alice pulled in and we made our way to Edward.

Edward caught my eye and he shook his head worried. Apparently the guy talking to him caught him looking away so he turned to look at me.

My heart immediately stopped and I stopped dead in my tracks. My breathing came in gasps and I couldn't feel my legs.

Alice and Rose continued walking and didn't notice I had stopped.

Edward glared at Jacob and walked over to me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to me. "I didn't know it was him until he said his name." he said putting an arm around me. "I tried to get him to leave but he won't listen."

My bottom lip quivered as he walked towards us. I clutched to Edward tightly.

"Hey Bells." My heart broke into a million pieces.

"Don't call me that." I whispered.

"Come on! I didn't mean to." He said.

I scoffed at him, "Yeah. You didn't mean to rape me in a fucking shack without any fucking people within miles!" I yelled. "I have had nightmares about you and I can't stop them! They put me in fucking therapy with some jackass guy asking about my feelings when I can't even feel anything! My whole life was ruined because of you and I don't want you to break it apart any more!"

"Bells you can't do this to me." He said quietly.

"Yeah, I can't do this to you and you can ruin all my chances of having a normal life with someone who actually loves me? That is a bunch of bullshit! Just like you!" I yelled.

Edward pulled me with him towards a shocked Esme and Carlisle waiting by the entrance.

"Bella! You will come back!" He yelled.

"NO! I WON'T! YOU RUINED IT! I ACTUALLY FOUND PEOPLE WHO LOVE ME AND YOU CAN'T RUIN THIS FOR ME!" I screamed while Edward pulled me into the building.

Jake fell silent and he walked away fuming.

I sobbed into Edward's chest while he held me. "We can press charges." He whispered in my ear. "We can get a restraining order. Even put him in jail."

I nodded and closed my eyes. Images of Jake when he was my best friend filled my mind and they turned to the stupid one who killed my soul. I cringed and held Edward to me. I need someone who could help me and Edward was the one that healed me the most.

He tells me jokes when I get sad or when something goes wrong. He brightens everything and makes me so happy. He is so much better than Jake; he takes me out when I can't stand having to deal with Alice and Rose's little Barbie Bella game.

"Thank you Edward." I whispered.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"For being you." I said at last.

_Do I love him? _I asked myself.


	3. Check Yes Juliet

**A.N: The song for this chapter is Check Yes Juliet by: We the Kings**

"Maybe we should do this another time." Carlisle whispered to Edward while I held onto him.

Edward nodded absently then turned to me. "Do you want to stay with me tonight?" he asked softly.

I nodded and sniffed. "You can just borrow my clothes tonight so we don't have to drive all the way back to the house." He whispered pulling me to his car.

He held open the passenger door and I stepped in. He jogged to the other side of the car and sat in the driver seat.

He started the car and turned on the radio.

The car ride to his house was silent but pleasant. By the time we got there my stomach growl and Edward looked at me and wiggled his eyebrows. "Pizza time." He said leading me to the kitchen.

"What?" I asked worried. Cooking isn't my thing. Crap.

"We are going to make some pizza." He said getting out the ingredients.

The dough was already made so we just had to make into a flat pizza shaped thing.

"Okay. We have a lot of dough, but don't get cocky, I don't want dough to be stuck on the ceiling and then next week I don't want it to fall on my head when I come to get some water." He said sternly making me laugh.

"Hey, no laughing or I will attack you with my flour." He said picking up a hand full of flour.

"You wouldn't!" I said while he grinned evilly.

"Watch me." He started coming towards me.

"Uh-uh!" I screamed picking up a hand full of flour when I passed it.

We stood facing each other with flour and he looked nervously at his shirt then at the flour. "You can not get this shirt messy!" he said running for his room.

"Watch!" I yelled running after him and throwing the flour at him.

He stopped in mid run and turned towards me. "My mom is going to kill me if she sees this." He said running after me.

I ended up in the kitchen trying to confuse him by hiding behind the island which turned out to just let him corner me.

I pulled my hand back and got more flour. His grin fell but he threw it at me.

It got on my face and I glared at him. "You are so dead." I grabbed the entire bag of flour and started coming towards him.

He looked around and picked up the marinara sauce.

"That stains!" I screeched covering my green dress.

"That's the point." He said throwing a dollop of sauce at me.

It hit my stomach and I ran after him. "GET BACK HERE!" I screamed.

"NO!" He yelled back.

"This is so not fair! You have something that stains and I have stupid flour!" I yelled.

He tripped on a fallen spoon which made me laugh and I stood over him.

"Man down." I said before pouring it on him.

He shielded his eyes and then wiped the flour of his face.

He smiled, "Woman _and_ man down." And then he grabbed me and pulled me down with him.

I screeched and he laughed as flour covered my dress.

I picked up the sauce and put some on his nose.

"What the heck?" he asked wiping it off.

I laughed and stood up.

I turned around to go to the bathroom but something hit my back.

I craned my neck back to see Edward laughing holding an empty jar of marinara.

"You didn't?"

He laughed, "I so did."

I pulled some of my dress back and covering the entire back of my dress was marinara. I turned and glared at him. I picked up the cheese conveniently next to me and threw it at him.

He opened his mouth and some of it landed in his mouth. "Mmm. You know what would go good with this?" he asked. I shrugged and he grinned, "Pepperoni."

Before I could duck a pound of Pepperoni came flying at me.

I picked up the 2 liter bottle of Coke and started shaking it up. Edward's eyes widened and he held up a white dish cloth. "I surrender" he said standing up.

I smiled, "Too bad." And I opened the cap.

Coke came spewing out of it and it landed all over the kitchen.

When it stopped I looked at Edward who was soaking wet.

He ran towards me and grabbed me. But as he grabbed me, he slipped and pulled me down with him.

I closed my eyes as we hit the ground. I finally opened my eyes to see Edward smiling at me, his bronze hair wet and dripping.

Before I knew it his lips pressed against mine.

_I do love him._


	4. Upside Down with a slight twist

**A.N: Song for this chapter is Upside Down by: Jack Johnson**

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing Edward's shirt that matched his eyes and a pair of his boxers. I laughed, _Wait until he sees what I picked out. _

I unlocked the door and stepped outside to see Edward crouched over on a chair comparing two discs.

He ran his hands threw his hair and I stepped closer until I was right behind him. "What you doing?" I asked making him jump and fall off the chair.

I started cracking up as he looked at me fuming. "What was that for?" he asked angrily, picking up the two discs.

"You stained my dress." I said pouting.

"I know. That's why we need to pick a movie so we can sleep and go shopping for a new dress and a new dress shirt." He said pointedly.

"I don't have any money on me. I left my purse in Alice's car." I said frowning.

"I know. That's why _I _am paying for it. Especially since you helped me pick up the mess in the kitchen." he said smiling.

He looked at what I was wearing and frowned. "Why are you wearing my Krispy Kreme boxers?" he asked. "Those are my favorite." He said pouting.

"You're fault you stained my dress."

"You stained my shirt." He said crossing his arm.

I glared at him and finally said, "You stained my lips."

He gasped in mock shame, "Was it that bad?" he asked putting.

"Well," I looked at his face. You can not be mean to that face, "it wasn't bad." I said defeated.

He smiled, "Good. I have never kissed a girl before, I was worried."

I gasped, "_You _have never kissed a girl?" I asked shocked.

I was pretty sure he had slept with the most of the female population at the hospital.

"No." he said looking at me, "I was always looking for the right person." He said quietly.

"And that person is me?" I asked confused.

He nodded, "Why?" I asked.

He sighed, "Because I never liked any girls like I like you. They all throw themselves at me and you just were there. _I _had to throw myself at you, but you didn't seem to notice. You always laugh at my jokes, you are always there for me, and you are okay with anything I want to do." He said.

I smiled, "I was thinking the same thing." I said truthfully.

He looked at me and smiled, "Bella, you don't understand how _much _I like you. I am frustrated because of how much I like you." He said putting a hand threw his hair.

"No, I understand." I said quietly.

He looked at me, "Bella, I want to tell you something, but don't get mad at me." He said. I nodded and he took a big breathe, "Bella, ever since I saw you in the hospital I loved you. When I heard what happened I couldn't think why anyone would do that to you. I didn't even know you and I loved you." He said looking at me. "Bella, now I love you more than I have loved anyone in my life."

I threw myself at him, throwing my arms around him. "I love you too." I said.

He picked me up bridal style and started spinning in circles. He stopped spinning as abruptly as he started and put me down on his bed.

"Now," he said holding up the discs. "Which one?"

In his hands was _P.S: I love you _and _While you were sleeping_. "Are you trying to tell me something?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes, while you were sleeping at the hospital I loved you." He said smiling.

I laughed, "Okay, now where is Dracula?" I asked.

He smiled, "In the player."

I smirked and he pressed play.

He came and laid down next to me on the bed and put an arm around me. "I love you." He whispered as the word 'Dracula' came on the screen.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

My eyes opened to the sun seeping threw the blinds. I groaned and rolled over, but I was stopped by a body in my way. _Edward! _I thought.

I rolled back over, but Edward's arms stopped me. "I've been up for ten minutes already." He said holding me.

I turned my head and smiled. "I thought it was all a dream." I said.

He chuckled and got up.

"You go get ready. I am going to make breakfast." He said smiling.

"What am I supposed to wear?" I asked.

"Alice dropped off a bag with your clothes in it."

"Oh no. She probably brought my clubbing clothes." I said shaking my head while getting up.

"You have clubbing outfits?" He asked. I nodded and his eyes widened, "I would like to see that." He mumbled.

"Hey!" I said slapping him in the arm playfully.

"Sorry." He said smiling crookedly.

"Go make breakfast." I order swatting him out.

Twenty minutes later I was showered and dressed.

I walked into the kitchen but stopped in my tracks.

Edward was standing at the door yelling at someone.

"GO AWAY JACOB!"


	5. Pressure

**A.N: Song for this chapter is Pressure by: Paramore**

I stepped back and leaned against the wall outside the kitchen where the door was.

I pressed my ear against the wall and listened to there conversation.

"You can't steal her from me." That was Jacob

"You stole her chance to I can steal her if I want. Plus, she is here on her own will." That was so the man I love.

"I don't care I am taking her home." He was angry now.

"Not unless I can help it." Fight fire with fire.

"You can't help anyone except your stupid little family filled with bitches." that was too far for me.

I stepped into the kitchen and they both turned to me.

"They are so not bitches you are the only bitch within miles." I said angrily.

"Bells you have to come home. Billy misses you and Seth is dying to see you again."

"I will come back." Edward's face fell in confusion and Jake smiled, "As long as Edward is with me and you are gone." I said to Jake.

Edward smiled at me and Jake got mad. "You are coming with me!" He yelled.

"No I am not!" I yelled back, "So just go away!" I walked to the door and slammed it in his face.

I heard Jake cuss loudly and storm to his car.

"So, you want to go to La Push?" I asked.

Edward chuckled and nodded. "He won't be coming here again. But, lets eat breakfast first."

He turned around and a big puff of smoke came rumbling over two pans.

"Oops." He said turning off the stove. "I burnt the eggs and bacon." He smiled sheepily, "Want to get McDonald's?"

I laughed and nodded.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I inhaled the air around me.

Ocean. The smell of the First Beach.

"I haven't been here in so long." I said quietly. "I've missed everyone."

Edward looked at me and smiled then turned back.

"Turn here." I said as we approached Billy's house.

The car came to a stop and Edward got out and made his way to my side and opened the door.

"Here we are." He said.

I smiled. "Looks the same."

The door to the house came open to show an old Billy in a wheel chair.

"Is that you Bells?" he asked in a tired voice.

"Sure is." I said walking up the ramp that led to the door.

"You haven't changed a bit." He said then turned to Edward, "And who is this young fellow?"

I laughed nervously, "This is Edward. He was my doctor and my best friend's brother."

He held out his hand to him. "I'm Billy Black."

"Edward Cullen." He said shaking his hand.

"Good grip there Edward."

Edward chuckled and cracked his knuckles resulting in me elbowing him in the ribs. "Don't get cocky or Billy here will have to ram you in the ankle with his wheel chair." I said sarcastically making then laugh.

"Still as sarcastic as ever." Billy said smiling up at me. "Now, let's get you inside before you guys decide to leave this lonely old man."

I laughed, "I would never do that to you Billy and you know that. At least not until I get to see Seth."

"Well then it's just your luck." Billy said leading us into the crowded living room filled with shirtless men.

"Damn." I whispered.

"Don't get any thoughts." He whispered at me making me laugh.

"Bella?!" Seth's voice boomed.

"SETH!!" I screamed running to him.

I was about to hug him but noticed his bare chest.

"WHERE'S YOUR SHIRT?! SOME GIRL IS GONNA STEAL YOU FROM ME!!" I yelled hitting him sarcastically.

"Aw. Bells, I am sorry, but it seems you are already taken." He said gesturing to Edward.

"Yeah." I whispered, "But, we can't go out until I file the divorce. It should be done in another month or so. I don't want to be blamed of cheating too."

"Bells, I am so sorry for what happened. I already punched him a couple times from that. That so was not himself."

I sniffed and nodded. "The only problem is you can't change what has already marked someone." I said.

"Bells you know we are there for you. I am so sorry we can't help you mentally." Seth said hugging me.

"We all love you and you remember that." He said into my hair.

"I will."


	6. Whoa!

**A.N: Song for this chapter is Whoa by: Paramore **

"Bella wake up. We are home."

I groaned.

We spent the day watching football then we went and hung out at the beach. We had a bon fire and we had a contest to see who could drink the most beers. I won, but it all came back up after the 16th.

"I have a headache." I complained.

"Maybe you shouldn't have drank so much." He said picking me up from the car.

"But it was so tempting. I haven't had a beer in forever. Plus, you have ten." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but I know when to stop and I can hold me some beer." He said unlocking the door.

"Oh shut it." I said jumping down from his arms. "I'm not as drunk as you think I are." Wait, what did I just say?

"Bella, go to bed."

I huffed and started walking but the world started spinning.

Edward's arms caught me and he placed me in the bed.

"Goodnight love." He said.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I said sighing.

Then I fell asleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I will never drink beer again. I said to myself as my eyes opened.

Ah! My head was throbbing.

"Edward! I NEED SOME ADVIL!" I yelled holding my head.

I heard a light chuckle. "Coming!" He yelled.

I looked at the door to see Edward come in with a plate of something black and Advil.

"What is that?" I asked pointing to the black stuff.

"Leftovers from yesterday." He said smiling.

"No thanks." I said gagging a little.

"I got you a drink." He said still smiling.

I swallow the Advil and reached for the drink.

I was about to put to my lips but I realized it was a beer. I quickly gave it back to Edward.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked while he laughed.

"Whew. Sorry. I couldn't resist." He said trying to calm his laughs.

"I believe you owe me a dress." I said standing up.

Edward groaned and nodded. "We can get breakfast on the way there or something."

I smiled, "That's my boy."

An hour later we were at a café eating muffins and drinking coffee.

"Want a bite of my muffin?" He asked holding up the blueberry muffin.

I nodded and took a quick bite out of it. I smile still chewing. "Thank you."

"You want a bite of mine?" He nodded and I held up my chocolate chip muffin.

While he was taking the bite I smashed it on his face.

"My bad, I couldn't resist." I said handing him a napkin and taking another bite of his muffin.

He glared at me while he wiped off face.

"Let's go buy some clothes." He said grabbing my hand.

I groaned. "Whatever."

He chuckled and led me into the first store.

We walked around and Edward would every once in a while hand me a dress to try on.

My pile kept getting bigger and bigger.

I hopped into a dressing room and tried on the first one. It was black with a red bow on the waist band and it was strapless.

I stepped out and Edward whistled making me blush. "We are so getting that one." He said clapping.

I rolled my eyes and he swatted me back in to try on the next. I tried on zebra print ones and platinum gold ones. Edward would be honest and by the end I had five dresses.

I had the first one, a pink and black zebra print one, a blue and green striped, black and white polka dotted one and a sparkling green one.

Next stop was Dillard to find him a new shirt.

We came in at a door that led into the actual mall. We walked around until we found Hot Topic.

"HOT TOPIC!" I screamed.

"HOT TOPIC!" Edward mock screeched.

I elbowed him and pulled inside.

"Oh no." he said, "The devil is rubbing off on me." He whispered in mock horror.

"Oh, shut it!" I whispered loudly.

I looked around and found some Skelanimal shirts and I made my way to the men's shirts in the corner.

I found a perfect red and black dress shirt with Ed Hardy logo on the back.

I hid it under my shirts and gave it to the register guy while Edward looked around nervously then handed the guy his card.

"Thank you and come again." The hot guy with the eyeliner and black hair with a red streak said.

I smiled, "Don't worry, I will. Have a suckish day." I said walking out.

"You too!" He said smiling.

"Why did you tell him to have a suckish day?" Edward asked.

"It's goth language for have a good day." I said leading him away from Dillard's.

"I thought we needed to get me a shirt." He said confused.

"Oh, I got it all right and you are wearing it to our dinner with Esme and Carlisle whether you like it or not." I said menacingly.

He gulped loudly and I laughed.


	7. What A Wonderful World

**A.N: Song for this chapter is What a Wonderful World by: Louis Armstrong **

Edward came out of the bathroom wearing the shirt I bought him, fuming.

"I am not wearing this." He said sternly.

"Yes you are." I said crossing my arms. "You bought it, so you wear it." I said.

He sighed and sat next to me on the bed.

"Do I really have to wear this?" He asked leaning closer so our lips almost touched. I nodded and he pressed his lips to mine, "How about now?" He asked.

I pulled away and smiled "You don't have to wear that," I paused, "You have to wear that _and_ eyeliner." I said smiling.

His eyes widened and I pulled out the eyeliner.

While I was applying it, Edward kept moving and got stabbed in the eye three times and on the way to the restaurant Edward complaint about what his parents would say.

Finally we got there and I pulled him inside.

The dude at the podium led us to Esme and Carlisle, who were talking quietly.

They finally noticed us and Esme's eyes widened and Carlisle choked on his Water.

"Edward, is that you?" Esme asked in a low voice.

Edward nodded, "It was Bella's idea." He said quickly.

Esme's eyebrow rose as she turned to me.

"He stained my dress. Plus it is Ed Hardy." I said turning Edward around so she could see the back.

"Mmm. I wonder if Carlisle would wear that?" she mused softly.

I laughed, "Don't get your hopes up."

Esme laughed with me and Edward sat down next to his dad and they gave each other a worried glance.

"You must sit down dear." She smiled and added. "You're hand must be so tired from applying all that eyeliner on Edward."

I laughed and sat next to her and across from Edward.

The table wasn't long, so Edward held my hand while we talked.

After we got our appetizers, Edward dropped my hand and pulled out his phone.

I ignored him and listened to Carlisle's story to be interrupted by my phone vibrating.

I opened my phone and it said, 'One new text'. I went to my texts to see one from Edward.

_I love you more than possible to love a form of being. -Edward_

I smiled and replied.

_I don't think that is possible because I love you so much more than you love me –Bella_

I turned my attention back to Carlisle. "One time, Edward was three and he was trying to cook a grilled cheese and he sat there for four hours and realized he hadn't turned on the stove."

I laughed and Edward glared at him.

My phone buzzed again and I picked it up.

_It is not possible for you to love me more than I love you if you knew how much I love you. By the way, I was only three. –Edward_

Through out dinner Edward and I texted each other.

_Haha. When I was three I was gardening with my mom and I tripped over the stone that borders the garden and I broke my leg. –Bella_

_Oh, the garden with the dead flowers and tumble weed? -Edward_

_Oh my gosh! How did you know that? -Bella_

_Well, you planted them so I'm not expecting you would kill them. –Edward_

_Hey! That is so mean! -Bella_

_I'm sorry. I just enjoy making fun of you. –Edward_

_Hey! That is still mean! -Bella_

_Sorry. -Edward_

_Yeah sure. –Bella_

_Whatever. –Edward_

_Do you realize Esme and Carlisle already left? -Bella_

_Oh shoot -Edward_

After that we had left and gone home.

We said our goodnights and fell asleep we planed on going to La Push again tomorrow.


	8. I Don't Love You

**A.N: Song for this chapter is I Don't Love you by: My Chemical Romance. Peoples, when you comment I will PM you a message and if you are lucky a sneak peek of the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading! I am going to torture you guys and make a short chapter because I only got four reviews. ******** Haha. When I get ten reviews the next chapter I will make it longer, much longer. Thank you my first three reviewers: InuYashaBabyl, twilight-vamp, and IGOTEAMEDWARD.**

I watched Edward eat the breakfast.

He kept commenting my cooking, but what he didn't know is that I actually got it delivered from a café around the corner. I laughed as he pouted while looking at the empty plate.

His ring tone interrupted us and he looked at the caller ID and shooed me out of the room.

I heard some yelling but then it quieted down and he stepped out of the room looking concerned.

The next two hours were filled with silence in the car and confusion.

We finally got to La Push and Seth and Billy were already there.

"SETH! BILLY!" I screamed running to them while Edward gloomily walked out of the car.

"Bells! It has only been two days!" Billy mused while I hugged him.

"Yeah, I know but I missed you guys. I used to see you guys everyday." I said hugging Seth now.

"Still sorry." Seth said.

"Still not your fault."

He just rolled his eyes and pulled me towards the house.

We entered into the living room and Billy and Edward followed us into there.

Billy made his way to the kitchen and yelled, "You want a beer Bells?"

I snorted at that and yelled, "No!"

"Oh come on! It was only a small hangover right?" he asked sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, feeling like you have been hit in the head with a brick is no big deal." I said as he rolled back into the living room.

The rest of the day went like that. Sarcastic comments and Edward sitting in the corner saying nothing and looking like someone died.

"Bye guys!" I yelled as Edward and I left.

"Come back soon Bells! You too Edward!"

They closed the door and Edward turned to me.

"Want to go on a walk?" He asked me already walking towards the cliff.

I nodded and followed. The air between us was so tense I wanted to scream and slap some sense into him.

We were almost to the top when Edward stopped in mid-stride and turned to me.

"I can't do this anymore." He said in a dead voice.

"W-what?" I asked confused.

"I can't do this. I can't act like this is okay. You are still married to him. He still loves you, I don't." He said looking off into nowhere.

"W-why don't y-you l-love me?" I asked tears running down my face.

"I just don't." He said harshly.

"W-what now? Are y-you just going t-to leave me l-like he left m-me?" I sniffed.

"Don't worry. You're stuff will be at your house in your room in the same place they were. It will be as if I never existed." Then he walked away.

He fucking walked away. Just like Jake. He left me broken, crying and in pieces. He took my broken heart and fixed it. Then he broke it again.

Then I cried. That's all I did. I cried until I came to my senses.

I then noticed my surroundings.

A cliff. A fucking convenient cliff.

The two men I loved in my life left me.

I made up my mind.

I stood at the edge of the cliff while the wind rustled my hair.

Then I took…

One…

Step…

Forward.


	9. A Lack Of Color

**A.N: Song for this chapter is A Lack of Color by: Death Cab for Cutie. Thanks for the reviews guys! I only got four reviews, but I got thirteen views.**

"Bella will be under suicide watch for a couple months-"

"Wait, I think she is waking up."

I groaned inwardly and opened my eyes.

My vision was blurred for a couple of seconds and all I saw was the outline of objects.

"Hey Bells." I started panicking.

I tried to talk, but my throat was raw.

My vision became clearer and Jacob stood in front of me surrounded by Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Seth, and Billy.

I took a drink from the water on the table and cleared my throat.

"W-where's Edward?" I asked looking around.

Jacob sighed and Alice frowned.

"We don't know." The doctor said. "He said he needed a break from work. No one knows."

"What happened?" I asked.

Alice cringed and finally said, "You jumped. You hit a rock on the way down and it knocked you out before you got to the water. A rock under water hit your leg and broke it. Seth here saw you jump because he saw Edward leave without you. He pulled you ashore and they took you here."

My heart broke when she said his name.

"Why are you here Jacob?" I asked looking down at my bandaged leg.

"Because I am married to you." He said harshly.

"Not anymore." I closed my eyes.

"Yeah, you still are legally."

"Not mentally." I said annoyed.

He reached for me and I cringed away. "Leave." I said.

I turned to the doctor. "I would like him to leave. He isn't family or friends."

"Yeah, I am. I am family." I glared at him, but as he glared at me images flashed through my mind.

"Please just leave!" I said closing my eyes again.

He huffed, "No!"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

Then I f-ing slapped him. Right in the face.

"Don't you dare touch me!" He yelled holding his face.

"_You _don't touch me! _You_ don't ever come near me again! _You _never call unless you're dying so I can laugh! _You _don't even think about me again! _You _hurt me! _You _killed me inside. _You _need to leave!" I screamed.

He fumed out and everyone watched him leave.

After he left they turned to me.

"Bells I am so sorry." Seth said hugging me.

"It's okay."

"No it isn't. Jacob is going to die from this. He hurt one of my only friends. He was my friend then he hurt you. He changed. He hurt all of us because of this. You used to come to La Push all the time, and then he hurt you. You stopped coming. We were all broken from this, Billy, me, Sam, Paul, Quinn, Embry, even Leah. It was all his fault." He said with anger.

I felt so bad. I left them. My only family, just because of Jacob. They were there with me ever since I was born. They were there for me when my parents died. They were there when I went to college. They were there all the time, especially when I needed them.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as tears fell from my face.


	10. Bring Me To Life

**A.N: Song for this chapter is Bring Me to Life by: Evanescence. I have been looking forward to this chapter. Thank you sooo much InuYashaBaby1!! I love you!!**

I walked into the cemetery looking down at the ground.

It has only been a week since the accident and I haven't heard from Edward. My heart feels so heavy and I can't do anything to help it.

I walked to the tombstones I was looking at and kneeled next to them.

_Renee Marie Swan Loved mother, wife, friend, and gardener. Died at the age of 34._

The next one read:

_Charlie Michael Swan Loved father, husband, and police man. Died at the age of 35._

I closed my eyes and cried.

Finally I got the nerve to talk.

"I miss you guys so much. I don't know why God would do this to me. Please help me. He left. I loved him so much. He left me without warning like you guys."

I sniffed.

"Jacob isn't with me anymore Dad. He used me for his own pleasure. I know you would be ashamed if you were here. Billy is suffering without you. Everyone is so broken. "

I was now sobbing.

"Please come back. Please. I am so messed up. I need you right now. Two men already broke my heart. I need your help. My heart is aching with every breathe I take. I already am dying on the inside."

I turned to my mom's grave.

"Hey mom. You would love Edward. He is amazing. He is a doctor. He has messy, bronze hair and beautiful, green eyes. He was so nice. He loved me for me. You would be so proud. He left me though. He was upset so he left. I don't think I can love again. I loved him so much it isn't even funny."

I crossed my legs and just sat there.

"I don't have anyone left. You guys just had to go didn't you? I am sorry I yelled at you guys before you left. You guys were right. I didn't need that blue streak in my hair." I laughed without humor. "This is my entire fault. If I hadn't yelled at you and made you both mad, you guys wouldn't have gone to the pharmacist for my hair dye. I wish I wasn't so stubborn."

"Please guys. Everyone is killing me. It feels every time I turn around someone stabs me in the back. My heart is going to burst if you don't act now. Please just come back. I am begging you." Then I cried.

"Dad, you would have so much fun talking to Edward about his expectations with me. If he was still here and if you were still here. Edward would freak. Dad please just promise me I will see you someday."

"Please. Promise me I will see you guys someday. Hopefully not today, but soon enough."

I put my head in my hands and cried more.

After a couple of minutes someone put a hand on my shoulder. _Please be Edward, _I begged before turning around.

My hopes fell as Alice took my hand.


	11. Stand In The Rain

**A.N: Song for this chapter is Stand in The Rain by: Superchic(k). Thank you: InuYashaBaby1, gtwilight, cullengirl08, klpetrey, ShyLady16, SarahElizabethCullen, Always-Alone-On-Valentines-Day, japersoneandonly, delutina, skylercullen, SinthyaVanDan, BallerinaJess06, and vampgirl. Go read InuYashaBaby1's story! It was sooo amazing! I am making short chapters but lots of them.**

I am so sick of this. I am sick of no Edward, I am sick of being a zombie, I am sick of everything about me.

"THAT'S IT!" I screamed running out of my bedroom.

"What?" Rose and Alice asked confused.

"That's it! I am going to find Edward. I will make him love me again!" Then I ran to my car.

I got in my car and it was out of gas! WTF?

I got out of my car and ran. I ran like there was no tomorrow**. **

"BELLA!" I heard Alice and Rose call after me but I kept running.

An hour later, I was sweaty, hot, and at Edward front door.

I knocked on the door and waited.

Edward finally opened the door and looked at me confused.

"What do you want?" He asked harshly.

"I want to know why you hate me so much." I commanded.

"I don't hate you." He said calmly.

"Then, we don't you love me?"

"I can't tell you." He said sternly.

"Edward tell me! It has been a month! I haven't eaten in a month! I haven't gotten out of the house in a month! I haven't understood anything in a month! But, I haven't stopped loving you! Why don't you f-ing love me?" I asked desperately.

He sighed and pulled me in his house.

He pulled me to the couch and I sat down. "Why?"

"I will tell you the truth, but you will be in danger if he finds out."

"Who? Wait, just tell me." I commanded.

"Jacob called me that day. He said if I don't break up with you he will hurt you again. I couldn't let that happen, so I left." He said simply.

"Oh." Was all I said. "Wait, so you love me?" I asked hopeful.

He nodded, "I love you more than ever."

Then I attacked him with my lips.

"I love you Edward." I mumbled into his lips. "And never do that to me again or I will kick your sorry ass."

He smiled, "I can live with that."

**A.N: Don't worry, there is more.**


	12. Breathe Today

**A.N: Song for this chapter is Breathe Today by: Flyleaf. Thank you guys and here is a messed up chapter!**

"Bella! I'm leaving!" Edward yelled walking out the door.

"I love you!" I yelled.

"I love you too!" Then he was gone.

I sighed. Time for a walk.

I walked out the door after he left and I made my way to the trail in the woods.

I was in the middle of the forest when I heard footsteps behind me.

I tried to stay calm because no one except Edward and I know where the trail is.

I continued to walk and the footsteps seemed to progress until they were right behind me.

Jesus. I could hear his breathing. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around.

There in front of me was Jacob. "What do you want?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"You." He said before he took something out from his back and hit me with it.

"Sweet dreams." He said before I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

My eyes fluttered open.

My head pounded and I sat up.

I was in a dark room with only a single lamp in the corner. "Hello?" I asked quietly.

I heard laughing behind me and I tried to turn around. The laugh seemed to move until it was in front of me, but all I could make out was the face. Jacob.

"Hello Bella. I am so happy you woke up. Now we can start filming." He turned around and turned on the lights to show the same shack as last time.

He walked to a table and pressed a button on a camera.

"And action." He said smiling.

"Hey there Edward. This is Bella and Jacob." He laughed evilly and I mouthed 'Help me'.

"So, I guess we should start out with me gloating." He continued talking while I cried.

**(Edward Point of View my first!) **

"Bella?" I called.

I walked through the house but couldn't find her.

"Probably out on another walk." I told myself as I sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV.

The TV was set to DVD and I pressed play not knowing what was on it.

"And action!" An image of Jacob with Bella in the background filled the screen.

"Hey there Edward. This is Jacob and Bells" Bella mouthed 'Help me' desperately in the background. "I guess we should start out with me gloating. I got Bella. You shouldn't have told her. If you hadn't she would be safe right now, but you ruined it. Now let's get started." Bella looked horrified as he walked over to her.

I pressed stop and took out the DVD not wanting to see what happens next.

I drove to the police station desperately. When I got there I gave then the DVD and they watched it.

We waited for a report and one of the police men ran towards me. "We have a complaint of screaming coming from a shack in La Push."

I nodded and we headed towards there.

The time it took to get there seemed like forever, but we finally got there.

I heard Bella's scream as I got out of the car and I ran.

The police told me not to, but I opened the doors and ran in.

There on the floor was Bella, wearing no clothes, bleeding.

"Bella!" I yelled.

I ran towards her and in the corner next to her was Jacob. I stopped dead in my tracks and Bella looked at me desperately.

"I need backup!" I yelled to the guys.

Three of them came in armed and they pointed to Jacob.

"Put your hands on your head and come with us." He rolled his eyes and did what they told him to do.

I was surprised he didn't fight them.

Finally one of the police men told me I could get close to her.

"Edward!" She yelled as I inched closer.

"Hey Bella." I said kneeling down next to her. "I would love to help you, but I have to wait until the paramedics come and get you." I said. "I love you. What hurts right now?" I asked her.

"My leg, my ribs, my head, and my personals." She said closing her eyes with pain.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I shouldn't have left you alone."

I didn't get to hear her response because the paramedics came in and put her on a stretcher.

"I love you!" I called after her.

**A.N: Sorry guys! I write things like I am in a rush and I apologize. Still not the end.**


	13. AN

**A.N: Hey guys! This is not a chapter of the story, but this is really important to me! Okay, my bff InuYashaBaby1 has this freaking amazing story! I loved it so much I was like crying and I reviewed every single chapter! Some of you I know don't like the stories that are not all human but this is an exception. I hate Jacob, but this story made me love him like no other. Please go check it out! It is called Something I Can't Have by: InuYashaBaby1. I love you guys, now go check it out or I will never post the next chapter!!! 3 MntlLoner101 **


	14. Sleep

**A.N: (cue creepy music) what will happen next? Who will live? And who will die? Let's find out! (Haha) Song for this chapter is Sleep by: My Chemical Romance.**

_BeepBeepBeepBeepBeep_

_Oh no! Not again! _

I slowly opened my eyes. I was expecting white, but all I saw was black.

"Hello?" I asked looking around.

"Hey Bells." I heard Edward's voice say.

"Where are you?" I asked confused.

"Right in front of you."

"Oh. What time is it?"

"Three."

"In the morning?" I asked.

"No, in the afternoon, Bells. Are you okay?"

I started panicking. "Why can't I see you? If you are here in front of me why can't I see you? It's three in the afternoon and there is no light."

"Bells, the lights are on and the window is open." He seemed confused too.

"I can't see you! I can't see anything!"

I heard a rustle of footsteps and Edward yell, "She can't see!"

There was another set of footsteps, "Bella. Are you sure you can't see?" That was Carlisle.

I nodded and tried to calm my breathing.

"Why does my head hurt?" I asked holding it slightly.

"You hit your head on a piece of broken metal somehow and I am thinking it might have gotten far enough in there that it damaged the brain cell that allows you to see. You may be blind Bella." He seemed upset.

"What? Are you kidding?"

"No. When we found you, there was a piece of metal in your head. We surgically removed it already, but since you weren't awake we didn't know the damage. You also broke three ribs and your right leg. You have major cuts and bruises from impact and you are going to need to tell me what exactly happened." I nodded.

I took a big breathe and began slowly. "Well, he found me while I was walking, and he hit me in the head with something and I got knocked unconscious and I woke up to the shack again. When I woke up he started the tape and first he was rubbing it in Edward's face. Then he turned to me and I screamed, so he pushed me to the floor. I landed on my side and it hurt really badly. Then he started doing "things" and after a while he turned around and was getting something so I started running, but he threw me down again and stepped on my leg that was already broken. I heard another pear of footsteps and there was another man. They continued and they were both doing it. After a while they stopped and the other guy left. Jake then kept asking me questions and I would answer them, and when I answered him, he would get mad and hit me." I stared off into the blackness while I listened to Carlisle's pen scratch something down, then I continued. "After a while I heard the sirens, and Jacob hit me again in my ribs and then they came in. My vision started to blacken by the second and after they put me in the ambulance, I blacked out and I had a weird dream, then I woke up just now and then I started telling you about this."

I heard Carlisle grumble and he finally said, "I am going to leave for a couple minutes, but I will be back to ask questions."

I nodded and his footsteps disappeared.

There was a moment of silence before Edward asked abruptly. "What was your dream about?"

**A.N: Review peeps! Sorry it was short, the next chapter will be longer.**


	15. Much Like Falling

**A.N: This is the dream people! Song for this chapter is Much Like Falling by: Flyleaf.**

**(BPOV in dream)**

Blackness was surrounding me.

Confusion filled my head as I looked around.

There was nothing here except me.

I stood there for a while and I finally decided to sit down.

I sat for a while until I heard a pear of footsteps. Then, in front of me my parents came out of the horizon.

"Mom! Dad!" I yelled.

They laughed musically and smiled at me. We spent a couple minutes hugging and finally I sat down on the floor with them.

"Bells," My dad began, "I am so sorry for Jacob. I never thought he would do something like that. I am very disappointed with him. I told him I would hurt him if he hurt you."

I smiled at him, "Isabella, you look so beautiful." My mom said, "Edward sounds so great! I am so happy he came back to you. It wasn't your fault we died. It was your father's." She looked at him with mock disappointment.

"Hey! If you hadn't distracted me, we would be alive!" He said before they broke out in laughter.

How could they just talk about this like a joke?

They died! Why are they laughing?!

They both stopped laughing and my mom turned to me, "Okay!" She said, "Let's get the show on the road!"

I looked at her confused, but in seconds the black changed to an image.

It was me on the floor while Jacob laughed at me. It was a happy moment, I had fallen off the bed and we laughed for a long time.

"Honey, you have had a great life, but you can't ruin it." The image changed again, it was me standing at the cliff and I could feel the breeze.

"You ruined it, with one jump. Only one." I slowly stood up and walked towards my image.

I could feel the sand under my feet and the breeze coming in. The waves roared, but my body that was standing on the cliff, looking down at the ocean, didn't move.

I slowly walked closer to it and looked at the face.

My face looked so hurt and absent at the same time. I wanted to leave. This hurt too much.

I turned around, but my parents were gone.

I breathed slowly and walked to the edge of the cliff, right next to my other self.

My other self started moving then. She closed her eyes abruptly then opened them again.

"DON'T JUMP!" I screamed trying to hold her down, but my hand passed through her and she jumped.

I watched her body as it hit a rock on the side and fell like a rag doll into the ocean.

I ran down the cliff and to the beach.

I walked into the ocean, but it stung. I stood there dumbfounded as my body slowly rocked in the waves.

Then, I saw Seth with a look of terror run in and swim to my body.

Minutes later he was on the shore with my limp body.

I stood next to him as he did CPR on me. He finally gave up and hauled me into his truck.

I jumped in the truck quickly, knowing he couldn't see me.

Thirty minutes later I was laying on a hospital bed attached to an IV.

I sat on a chair next to me and looked at myself. **(A.N: Confusing!!!)**

Finally, the door opened, but it wasn't the doctor, it was Edward.

I looked at him really confused and watched as he held my body's hand.

"I love you Bella." He said. "I miss you already. I am about to check out of the hospital, I am not supposed to be in here. Your stuff is at home. Forget me, forget everything. I don't exist in your world. I love you Bella. Take care of your pretty little self."

"Edward wait!" I yelled.

He turned around abruptly to my body.

"Bella?"

I gasped. _He can hear me?_

"Edward, I love you." I said hoping he keeps thinking it's coming from my actual body, not my dream self. "Don't leave please. Why did you leave? We could take Jake down ourselves." I said helplessly.

He shook his head and murmered, "I'm crazy."

I ran towards him, but everything faded.

My parents stood in front of me again in the blackness where they glowed.

"He was there the entire time." I mumbled.

Mom nodded, "He was even hiding behind a tombstone next to you dad and mine's. I love you Bells, but you need to wake up. Either you wake up, or I will send you to your deathbed."

I nodded and closed my eyes.

**A.N: That was the dream people! Review!**


	16. Goodbye

**Hey guys.**

**That was it. I'm so sorry.**

**If you guys don't know, that last chapter was the dream and the last complete chapter.**

**Yes, guys, I can't believe it either, that was it. It ended so weirdly I know.**

**I couldn't think of a way to end it so, yeah.**

**Private message me and I will send you an extra chapter about Bella's life after that!**

**I am going to take a while with the next story, so it won't be up in a while.**

**I'm watching you for the last time,**

**MntlLoner101**


End file.
